sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Blutbuchen
frame|Violet Hunter konsultiert Holmes und Watson. (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] Die Blutbuchen (The Copper Beeches) erschien erstmals im Juni 1892 im Strand Magazine. Noch im selben Jahr wurde der Fall in Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes veröffentlicht. Der Fall erschien in Deutschland auch unter den Titeln * Das Haus bei den Blutbuchen * Das Haus bei den Rotbuchen * Das Haus 'Zu den Blutbuchen' * Das Landhaus in Hampshire * Haus Rotbuchen Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: Vorfrühling 1890 :Ich versichere Ihnen, dass Ihr kleines Problem das interessanteste zu werden verspricht, das mit seit Monaten vorgelegt worden ist. Einige Züge weisen entschieden neuartige Einzelheiten auf. Sollten Sie im Zweifel oder gar in Gefahr sein... (Sherlock Holmes zu Violet Hunter) Der arbeitslosen Miss Violet Hunter wird ein verlockendes und gleichzeitig seltsamens Arbeitsangebot gemacht: Für 120 Pfund im Jahr soll sie als Gouvernante auf das Anwesen The Copper Beeches (Die Blutbuchen) ziehen, allerdings ihr üppiges, kastanienbraunes Haar kurz und, wenn man es von ihr verlangt, ein spezielles Kleid tragen. Da sie aus ökonomischen Erwägungen das Angebot von Mr. Jephro Rucastle annimmt, konsultiert sie vor ihrer Abreise Sherlock Holmes. Dieser gibt ihr sein Versprechen, sollten sich irgendwelche Gefahren ergeben, sofort zu helfen. Tatsächlich trifft kurz darauf ein Telegramm von Miss Hunter ein. Holmes und Watson machen sich unverzüglich auf den Weg, um das schreckliche Geheimnis der Familie Rucastle aufzudecken. Handelnde und erwähnte Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Erwähnte Fälle *''Die kleine Angelegenheit, in der er versuchten dem König von Böhmen zu helfen'' *''Das einzigartige Problem von Miss Mary Sutherland'' *''Das Problem des Mannes mit der entstellten Lippe'' *''Der Vorfall mit dem adligen Junggesellen'' *''Die Affaire um den blauen Karfunkel'' Anmerkungen *Holmes kritisiert zu Beginn des Falls Watsons Sensationalismus in den Berichten, die er über die Arbeit des Detektivs verfasst und veröffentlicht. Außerdem klagt er darüber, dass der verbrecherische Mensch all seinen Unternehmungsgeist und seine Originalität verloren hätte, da er sich mehr und mehr mit Bagatelldelikten befassen muss. *Holmes spricht öfter davon, dass er seiner eigenen Schwester von der Stellung, die Miss Hunter angeboten wurde, abraten würde. Meint er dies theoretisch, oder hat er tatsächlich eine Schwester? *Handlungszeitpunkt: Aus der Erzählung des Falles lässt sich nicht eindeutig schlussfolgern, ob Dr. Watson noch in der Baker Street wohnt oder nur dort zu Gast ist. Da Holmes jedoch selbst im Gespräch mehrere vergangene Fälle, u.a. den Fall vom Mann mit der entstellten Lippe, erwähnt, der sich im Sommer des Jahres 1889 ereignete, kann geschlussfolgert werden, dass der Handlungszeitraum im Vorfrühling des Jahres 1890 liegt. Das Jahr 1891 ist aufgrund der Ereignisse, die im letzten Problem geschildert werden, auszuschließen. Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) Die Erzählung erschien u.a. in folgendem Sammelband: *''Sherlock Holmes spannende Abenteuer'' ( , Xenos Verlagsgesellschaft mbH, Nacherzählt von Brigitte Jehle) *''Sherlock Holmes - Meistererzählungen'' ( , Anaconda-Verlag) *''Die außergewöhnlichen Fälle des Sherlock Holmes'' ( , Arena Verlag, Übersetzung: Rudolph Lautenbach) *''Sherlock Holmes - Die besten Geschichten'' ( , Anaconda-Verlag) Adaptionen Verfilmungen * wurde die Geschichte erstmals als 7. Film in der französischen Stummfilmreihe mit Georges Tréville umgesetzt. * wurde der Fall innerhalb der Filmreihe mit Eille Norwood als Sherlock Holmes verfilmt. * wurde der Fall innerhalb der Fernsehserie als 3. Episode mit Douglas Wilmer in der Titelrolle verfilmt. * als letzte Episode in der deutschen Fernsehserie mit Erich Schellow. * wurder der Fall innerhalb der TV-Serie verfilmt und als achte Episode ausgestrahlt. *Film-Gesichter Vertonungen * : Als Hörspiel vom SWF, mit Rolf Henninger und Heinz Meier * : Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger * 2006: Als Hörbuch in der Box Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes von Radioropa, gelesen von Christian Poewe *2013: Als Hörbuch von Der Hörverlag, gelesen von Oliver Kalkofe *2013: Als Hörbuch in der Sammlung von Audible, gelesen von Erich Räuker * : Als Hörspiel von Titania Medien, mit Joachim Tennstedt und Detlef Bierstedt Comics *1990er: Innerhalb der Manga-Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Bouken. *1997: Innerhalb der Reihe The Kumon Manga Library. *2006: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Aratana Bouken *2012: Innerhalb der Reihe On the Case with Holmes and Watson *2013: Innerhalb der Reihe The Graphic Novel Adventures of Sherlock Holmes ;Freie Adaptionen der Erzählung: *2015: Innerhalb der Reihe Watson no Inbou - Sherlock Holmes Ibun Andere Print-Medien * erschien eine von Thomas Tippner geschriebene Adaption als 1. Ausgabe der Heftroman-Reihe Sherlock Holmes im Kelter Verlag. Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Silberstern| }} | DANACH= Das letzte Problem| }} en:The Adventure of the Copper Beeches es:El misterio de Copper Beeches Blutbuchen